Venezuela Imprint: Operation Possible
by BreRozie
Summary: Alessandra Rodrigue moved to La Push from Venezuela after her great-grandmother dies. She meets Seth walking to school on her 1st day. They discover they are so much alike and inseperable. Lots od Love :  Seth X OC Please Review for encouragement!
1. Alikes also Attract :

**Alessandra POV**

"Tras Alessandra arriba o llegarás tarde a la escuela!" (Alessandra wake up or you'll be late for school!)

Thats what I woke up to everyday. My dad screaming at me that I'd be late for school.

Today was different, though.

Why, you may be asking.

Because, this past week, I had moved from Venezuela to La Push, Washington after my bisabuela (great grandmother) died last month, here.

I remembered my life here as a child and how it went all down hill.

I was born here to my parents, Jose and Alanza Rodriguez. My dad was half Quileute and half Spanish, while my mom was full Spanish. I had lived here after my mom attened college here and met my dad.

My parents devorced after 6 years and 3 months of marriage. They had fought for coustody over me, but they court made a 6 year old girl choose which parent she wanted.

I had always been an only child, so it was hard. In the end, I picked my father. I was always a 'daddy's girl'. I never really loved my mother the way I loved my father.

I had moved away from La Push, where my mother intended staying to beautiful Venezuela.

2 years later, I had learned that my mother had remarried and moved to Noth Dakota.

I remained in Venezueala more the next 8 years of my life.

"Levántate Alessandra!" (Get up Alessandra!) my dad called, bringing me back into reality.

"Voy a estar en una hora, papá!" (I'll be down in an hour, dad!) I called.

If you haven't figured it out already, my family (me and my dad) spoke Spanish. He spoke both English and Spanish, and so did I.

As a child, my father grew up knowing Spanish, later learning English, just like me. It felt more comfterable speaking Spanish, though in America, I would now I have to speak English outside of my house.

I jumped out of my bed, going into my very girlish bathroom, just like me. I had always been a girly girl, just like my mom.

I looked in the mirror to see a beautiful girl; waist-length black, wavy hair, perfect tan skin and pretty hazel eyes that I had inheirited from my papa. I sighed happily as I realized that no mysterious acne appeared over night.

I stripped off my plaid pink and white pajama pants and my white tank top.

I jumped in the shower and quickly washed my hair and my body.

I grabbed the pink towel on the towel bar and dried myself quickly, then wrapped it around me.

I blow-dried my hair and put it up into a long side-pony and put a cute little pink rose clip right by the ponytail holder, which was a pale pink.

After finishing my hair, I wiped a slight amount of blush on my cheeks, trying to go for the natural looked. I used only a little mascara, making my eyelashes look long and black, not huge and full of mushy crap.

I walked into my closet and slipped on my pale pink panties, my white and pink striped bra, a white tank top, a pink and white striped skirt that added curves to my more slim body, and thin white leggings that went down to my knees. I couldn't decide on a pale pink, plain short sleeved top or on that was long-sleeved and matched my skirt.

In the end, I decided on the second one.

I looked in the full-body length mirror and realized 2 things were missing. Shes were the first. I grabbed my pale pink and white converse all-stars, slipped them on and tied them up. Then, I reached in my 'accessory drawer' and grabbed a pale pink headband.

If you haven't noticed this also, pale pink was my favorite color. I smiled as I did a 360 degrees turn and left the closet.

On the way downstairs, I almsot tripped over my own feet. I was such a klutz. I smiled and continued down the spiral staircase.

So far, this was the biggest house I've seen in La Push. 3 stories high, a mansion. That must had been the idea, since my bisabuela was rich.

I walked into the kitchen to my father reading the 'English' newspaper.

"Dad, I'm going to start using English now. Can you?" I asked kindly, not using any of the American slang. I was hard to, since I had a Spanish accent.

He nodded. "Sure thing, sweetheart." I smiled at him and sat down, eating the waiting bowl of cereal there. It was co co puffs. Yum.

I ate the cereal slowly, the clock only reading 5:12 am. School started at 6:00 am and the school was 5 minutes from my house. I finished faster than I though I would and grabbed my backpack.

"Adios, papa. Gotta get my schedule from school, so I have to be early." I said calmly.

He looked at me. "Good luck, Alessandra." He said, smiling.

"Bye." I said as I walked out and closed the front door of my house.

My new neighbors that sat on thier porches, mostly ages 40 to 50 looked at me suspiciosly.

I turned on my (guess what color) iPod touch and listened to Taylor Swift. She was the only American singer I liked.

When the school came into sight, I tripped over my own feet. My face fell towards the ground, but suddenly someone caught me and then held me up.

I brushed myself off and turned to the person, blushing and looking down.

"Lo siento mucho, gracias por tu ayuda." (I'm so sorry, thank you for your help.) I said, but no response came. I sighed. "I'm so sorry, thank you for your help." I said in English.

I knew the person was a guy already because what girl could'v helped another girl like that.

"It's fine, I'm just glad you're okay," the guy said. He couldn't be much other than a 15 or 16 year old, but when I looked up, there was at least a 6'4'' body in front of me.

I stumbled back slightly. I looked up into his eyes and then I couldn't stop. He gazed at me with such awe, smiling like crazy, looking as he had been a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. I smiled back shyly.

"I'm Alessandra." I said. He suddenly got a worried look on his face. He turned and ran, another bunch of guys, mybe 5 or 6, about 50 feet away from us. I sighed and walked into the school parkling lot, and into the prinicipal's office.

I walked into the office and a lady, no older tan 3º was at the desk. "May I help you?" she asked kindly. I smiled.

"I'm Alessandra Rodriguez, new here. The school administrator called my father and told me to pick up my schedule here." I responded, playign with my hands.

"Aren't you just so cute!" she said while printing out my schedule, reading my profile.

"Ahh, here we are. Alessandra Rosemary Rodriguez, age 16, from Venezuela." She read aloud.

I nodded. "Thats me." I said, smiling. She handed me a paper.

"Here, you go sweetie. It says here that you speak Spanish and English, so I printed one of each, no offesnse." She said with a nervous smile.

I smiled. "None taken. I read Spanish better than English."

She looked at her watch. "You better get going sweetie. 20 minutes 'til the bell. Good luck." She said, smiling. I smiled back and walked out of the office with a "Bye."

I walked into the courtyard, a very pretty grassy area with blankets everywhere, where people sat taking to their friends. I passed the boy that helped me and his friends and quickly walked passed.

I was brought to the stop when a hand on my arm stopped me. I turned and saw the same boy as before, behind him, intimidating me. I frowned and shrunk back.

The boy scolded his friends and they took a step back. I relaxed and so did the boy. "I'm sorry about earlier. I dunno, I didn't realize you were new. I'm Seth Clearwater." He said. I looked up at him, his shaggier hair, russet skin and deep brown eyes drowning into mine.

"Like I said, I'm Alessandra. Alessandra Rodriguez. Most people from back home in Venezuela called me Aless [Uh-less], though." I smiled shyly, looking down.

Seth tilted my chin back up towards him. "Well, its nice to meet you, Aless."- he dropped his hand. –"Do you have your schedule?" he asked and I nodded, pulling out the English version and handed it to him.

He smiled brightly. "We have every class together." He seemed excited. I giggled quietly. "Are you always this cheery? I thought I was the only one that was ever so positive in my life." I said, giggling again.

The boys behind him groaned. "Oh no, a girly version of Seth. Don't we get enough of his happiness in life?" one of the boys asked.

Seth smiled. "These are my friends, Jake, Embry, Quil, Jared and Paul." They all waved smally at me and I smiled and nodded at each of them.

"Hello, everyone." I greeted, smiling. One of the administrators walked up. "Ah- so I see Miss. Rodriguez has met the other happy one, Mr. Clearwater and his friends. At least there's someone to share your positive attitudes with," she said, glancing at the both of us. I smiled brightly and nodded slowly. Seth just blushed. I trid to keep my eyes off him, and it seemed he was doing the same.

Suddenly, the bell rang and everyone here besides Seth and me groaned. I laughed slighly and tried to walk quickly into the building, but the large crowed was crowed around each of the 3 doors that went into the big school, so I had no way of getting in. I turned and Seth was right behind me.

He smiled sweetly at me and I smiled back. "Can you show"- I didn't even get to finish because he nodded and made his way through the crowed, holding onto my wrist and everyone moved to the side, gigving me a disgusted or jealous look and I gave them confusion.

I looked up at him once we got inside. "Why did they all move away?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. "Okay, wither 1: They were jealous. Lots of girls try hard everyday to get even close to my friends or me and I have no idea why. They say were 'hot.' Or 2: They thought you were some girl who thinks she's all that, that good enough to get near one of us, which you're not." He said, rambling.

I pulled away from him, giving him an angry, sad and confused look. "What do you mean 'I'm not good enough to be near you?'" I asked, accusing and turned away and easily got lost in the crowd.

I came across a teacher, white, styled red hair. "Umm, do you know where Ms. Alvarez is?" I asked, looking at my schedule.

"You must be Alessandra Rodriguez. I'm Tara Alvarez." she said. I smiled.

"Nice to meet you, ." I responded, smiling. When she walked into the class, I followed her and she made me stand in front of the class with her.

I heard many innapropritae comments coming from the class and I looked up to see a few boys that looked like total tools in the back whistling and making many comments about me.

I turned and saw Seth in the 4th row back, by the window, growling at the guys. He turned and looked at me and he gave me a guilty smile, mothing 'I didn't mean it like that.'

I just frowned at him and looked at the teacher. "Everyone welcome Miss. Alessandra Rodriguez from Venezuela to our class." She said and I looked down. They all said "Hola" or "Hi." I smiled slightly.

looked at me. "Go ahead and sit in the empty seat by ." she said, motioning towards Seth.

He smiled brighter than the flippin sun and I just walked over, put my pale pink backpack down on the ground and looked up at the board which read 'Welcome to : Enlgish Grammar and Poetry". I looked down at the worksheet in front of me.

It was a word scramble. I smiled and in under 2 minutes, I was finished with all 20, while Seth was only on 9. He looked over at me and passed me a note.

It read:

_I didn't mean it like that. I meant that you weren't a girl that thought she was so cool that she could hang out with me._

_-Seth _

I smiled and wrote down my message.

_It's okay. I think I ovverreacted. I think I got that from my papa. __Forgive me._

_-Aless _

I passed him he sheet of paper and he smiled. I smiled back. The teacher called on us.

", Miss. Rodriguez"- Uh oh, I didn't like where this was going. –"can you keep your eyes on the borad and off each other for a minute?" The class turned at us and Seth shrunk in his chair, blushing, while I just put my head down, covering my face. _Oh, god._ Was all I was thinking.

Minutes passed, and finally the bell rang, Seth and I grabbing our papers off the stack on my desk, our hands touching. I blushed, grabbed my paper and walked out the door.


	2. What a b

**Alessandra POV**

Seth and I walked close by each other on the way to our second class: Chemistry.

The moment I walked in, I saw Jacob and Embry sitting side-by-side staring at the objects on the lab table curiously.

Seth nodded me over to come with him. I followed him to Jacob and Embry.

"Hey, guys! Why are staring at the glass tube like it's some UFO?" Seth asked, looking confused.

Embry laughed. "We both hate chemistry, we think it's weird."

I looked at him strangely. "I love chemistry, how can you hate it?"

Seth nodded. "I like chemistry too, it's cool." I laughed at Seth.

Jacob and Embry looked at each other. "The only reason you too like it is because you have it!" Jacob said loudly and the people in the class, including a group of cheerleaders looked at me, their faces filled of disgust.

They got up and surrounded us, each of them grabbing onto Seth, Embry and Jacob. "Awww how's my Seth today? Made a new friend?" the bleach blonde one asked, kissing Seth's cheek. I really didn't pay attention to Embry and Jacob and frowned, looking down and walked to the other desk in the back, the other seat taken by a girl with glasses, brown straight hair pulled up into a ponytail and with russet skin like most people at this school.

Seth looked at the bleach blonde and pushed her a good distance away. "You know I don't like you like that, Sammy. I told you that last semester." He told her, glancing over at me.

A tear or two ran down my eyes and I looked down at the textbook, class not starting yet. "But Sethyyy! You know you like me. And wouldn't you rather have me than that skank over there." She said pointing at me. I just cried harder, Jake and Embry pushing the other girls away and looking at me. Seth jumped out of his seat and ran over to my desk, grabbing one of my hands.

"Aless…please, don't listen to her. She's just jealous." Seth said, pleading.

"Jealous?" the bleach blonde asked, coming up behind Seth. When Seth turned to face her, she kissed him full on the mouth. I cried and ran out of the classroom, Seth pushing the bleach off of him and following me.

"Why am I always the one bothered? Why, Seth, why?" I asked, turning to face him. He took both my hands in his and looked me in the eyes.

"Why? Because you're drop dead beautiful and they're jealous." He said, cupping one of my cheeks with his hand. "You got the looks and personality. Most girls don't have that. You're special. You also know 2 languages and have a beautiful accent." He leaned in and kissed me softly.

I responded immediately, kissing him back, twisting my fingers into his hair and keeping my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist. He pinned me to the wall and suddenly we heard 2 wolf whistles. I turned, flushed, towards Jacob and Embry. I looked at Seth and he was blushing just as bad.

"Mrs. Wilson sent us to look for you. She sent Sammy and her friends to the principal's office." Seth nodded and grabbed my hand and walked with me back to the classroom.

As we entered the classroom, Mrs. Wilson came up to me. "Are you okay sweetie? I heard what Samantha Browns did to you." I nodded. "Seth made me feel better." I smiled innocently and Seth blushed badly. Mrs. Wilson smiled.

"Go ahead and sit with Seth," she said. I smiled and sat next to him.

The rest of the day had to past by really quickly. At then end of 8th period, Seth walked me back to my locker and I grabbed my bag. He walked with me outside.

"Can I walk you home, Aless?" he asked. I answered with a small kiss on his cheek. He smiled. "Great." He grabbed my hand and walked me down my street.

When we got to my house, he looked up. "Big house." He said and I giggled. "My great grandma's. She died and we inherited the place." I said. He frowned.

"I'm sorry." He said, kissing me gently. I smiled.

"It's okay, I didn't know her at all. Long past." I said and he nodded.

"Okay, I gotcha now." He said.

I looked at my watch. "Got to go, Seth. See you tomorrow?" I asked. He nodded.

"Bye," he whispered and kissed me passionately. I kissed him back and pulled away. I smiled as I ran to my doorstep, waving goodbye and went inside.


End file.
